


First morning in his new life [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: In St Peterburg, they live together in Viktor's loft. Sweet kisses in a sunny morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In St Peterburg, they live together in Viktor's loft. Sweet kisses in a sunny morning.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/17020510313727458.jpg.html)


End file.
